


Every Second Since I've Known You

by Kimmy_Misc



Series: Every Second Since I've Known You - Roommates AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Extra indulgent headcanon, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Covid, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, References to Illness, Sort of Experimental, Sort of established relationship but non-chronological so not always?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they are roommates, i don't really know what i'm doing, they cherish each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy_Misc/pseuds/Kimmy_Misc
Summary: Collection of non-chronological short texts where everything that can go well with Corpse and Sykkuno's relationship does.Set in a semi-AU where everything is the same except they met at Christmas and are now semi-roommates figuring out their relationship.Might do a more chronological version one day, but for now I just want to write and get straight to the fluff, head empty.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Every Second Since I've Known You - Roommates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Every Second Since I've Known You

**Author's Note:**

> More explanations about the setting to come or to be added if needed!
> 
> Basically, all snippets in this collection take place in the same alternate reality.
> 
> Everything is exactly the same as now, except Corpse and Sykkuno both had nothing to do on Christmas and met up. Along the weeks, they choose to move in together as roommates.  
> Corpse still keeps his old apartment for now as a backup. Both acknowledge that it's risky since they haven't known each other for so long.
> 
> They have the same friends and occupations as what we see online and chose to share publicly.  
> Don't send this fic or any fic to them, please be respectful of their privacy and keep the shipping in safe spaces.
> 
> I apologize for my depiction of chronic illnesses. I wanted to keep them because they are a huge part of Corpse's life, but I did not aim for a realistic depiction in any way since this is supposed to be a happy not very realistic universe where everything goes well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's games were hard, but Sykkuno is not alone anymore.  
> Corpse's body may have certain limits, but it doesn't mean he will never be able to be there.

His streams usually put Corpse at ease. It comes as a surprise when the first one he hears in person makes him nervous. Both of their voice are expressive. It’s easy to tell that the game isn’t going as well as Sykkuno expected. He winces. His illness is acting up right now, preventing him from logging in and completing the lobby the streamer is hoping for. All he can do for now is wait and hope for the older’s chat to fill up with nicer people. 

He doesn’t need to hope for better games, Sykkuno is excellent at video games and he will get them. Picking back up an old game after getting good at a new one can be though and you’re bound to need a few warm up rounds. 

The angle of his back makes a spike of pain shoots through his spine and Corpse exhales. He should probably find another spot than the improvised bench he moved next Sykkuno’s streaming room to listen to him safely, but he can’t find it in himself to move. The uneasiness he hears in the older man’s voice breaks his heart and he wants nothing more than to find a way to make things better for him. His hands are tied as long as the camera is running though and the numbness of his arms prevent him from even sending a DM. 

He hates it, but at least he was able to make it to Sykkuno - and his, sort of - new place yesterday, holding on to their arrangement to rent a place that would officially be only the streamer’s, but where Corpse would be able to stay to fight off the loneliness. He will be able to be there after. If he rests.

With a defeated wince, Corpse drags himself towards his own room and shuts the door. He would normally force himself to get some work done, knowing that he’s not going to sleep anyway even if he lies down, but he’s not doing this for himself and somehow, it makes setting up an alarm and closing his eyes easier. 

He opens Sykkuno’s stream on his phone, both to keep track of what is going on and to focus on the older man’s voice as he tries to rest. He doesn’t fall asleep, but his mind seems to get a little rest as the streamer gets some good shots and somehow it seems to soothe his pain for a bit.

His alarm rings a bit less than an hour later. He feels like he’s emerging from a healing, blissful trance even without getting any sleep and he’s unable to stop the smile painting his lips. He didn’t sleep, but he hasn’t feel that rested in ages. The pain is mostly gone. The numbness is still there, but it’s easier to move his hands now. Hopefully… hopefully they both made the right choice. When they told the other they didn’t want to be alone.

He hears Sykkuno’s heartfelt goodbye to his chat from his phone and he moves slowly to the side of his bed to test his condition. His smile widens. Resting has improved his condition a lot. He should be able to greet the streamer without worrying him.

Leaving his room is surprisingly easy.

It feels natural to exit its safety to wait for Sykkuno to close his stream.

 _Sykkuno __beams_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _he_ _catches_ _sight_ _of_ _Corpse_ _leaving_ _his room to greet him. It is surprisingly easy to enjoy the younger man’s presence without overthinking._

 _It_ _feels_ _natural_ _for_ _Sykkuno_ _not_ _to_ _fear_ _that_ _Corpse might have interrupted his work._

It feels easy to exist. Within each other’s sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to manage a collection of drabbles or snippets, so please forgive me for the very unorganized and chaotic space.
> 
> I will try my best to keep this space as clean and coherent as possible, but I try to focus on actually writing now.  
> I used to take lots of time to build nice writing space and never get to the actual writing. I'm trying to avoid that. :)
> 
> Of course, advices are super welcome! I have yet to figure out how AO3 works and I would be happy to learn!This does not reflect the reality in any way.


End file.
